1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a boom mechanism for an end loader and more particularly to a boom mechanism which includes a T-bar type linkage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
T-bar linkages have been known for many years. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,590,454 Pilch dated Mar. 25, 1952 and 2,753,059 Pilch dated July 3, 1956. A T-bar linkage was used on the Terex Model 72-11 Loader which was manufactured in Great Britain. A Volvo loader uses a T-bar linkage which has an extra bellcrank.